Ataraxia
by Ran Kuroshiro
Summary: Karamatsu contaba escalón por escalón, impávido, conocedor de su destino, de su objetivo. Ataraxia se define como "el estado de ánimo que se caracteriza por la tranquilidad y la total ausencia de deseos o temores.


**_Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san no me pertenece y empiezo a creer que es mejor así._**

* * *

 _50, 51,52_

−Ah, este está cuarteado, ¿debería contarlo?

 _54, 55, 56_

−Supongo que no.

Escalón tras escalón, Karamatsu contaba sus pasos, pie derecho, pie izquierdo, se movía lentamente, con parsimonia y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, asegurándose, por supuesto, de saltarse aquellas secciones que estuvieran rotas, porque estas no merecían ser consideradas.

 _Como él._

El edificio en el que se hallaba era enorme, lo suficiente para ser un complejo de oficinas, pero era viejo y nunca había sido utilizado, consecuencia de un error en la construcción, era un milagro que no hubiera sido demolido aún, aunque no podía faltar mucho para que ocurriera.

 _Igual que a él._

El esplendor que muy seguramente mostraba en días de antaño, incluso con defectos, debió ser extraordinario, la ubicación era buena, notó Karamatsu al detenerse y admirar la bella vista a través de la ventana, una de muchas que se encontraban dentro de las instalaciones.

Minutos después, reanudó la secuencia de paso con la misma tranquilidad que momentos antes, y es que el tiempo no contaba para él, eso se había probado en el segundo que vio al exterior, ni siquiera se estaba cerca del alba.

 _67, 68, 70_

Mientras más subía, más desgastado notaba el lugar, tan abandonado, tan solitario…

 _Pobrecito_

…Que le provocaba lástima.

Por esa razón extendió su mano y con la mayor delicadeza, se dedicó a acariciar la pared con su mano izquierda a la vez que con la derecha repetía la acción con el barandal. Eso atrasaría su ritmo, pero no importaba.

 _Ya nada lo hacía._

Apostaba lo poco que tenía a que sus hermanos se reirían de él por tener semejantes sentimientos respecto a un objeto que ninguna relación tenía con su ser; sin embargo, Karamatsu sabía que, en realidad, sí existía una.

El edificio era lo que Karamatsu una vez fue, y por muy extraño que pareciera, sentía que sufrían el mismo dolor, el mismo vacío, el que te absorbe, succiona todo hasta no dejar nada, y luego quedas tú, sin ton ni son, sólo tú, un castigo peor que el de un cascarón.

Justamente por esto, Karamatsu sentía la obligación de salvar a _quien_ o _que_ pudiera de ese destino, de lo insano de ser una verdad andante, un alma sin eso, un alma, un simple chiste de la vida.

 _89, 90, 91_

La cordura Karamatsu la había perdido hace mucho, tal vez incluso fue lo primero, era difícil estar seguros, él únicamente conocía que sus iguales eran lo que le transmitía calma, y sumar un poco a la que ya tenía en ese instante no estaba mal ¿no?

 _123, 124, 126_

Abrumador, observar el final del recorrido era abrumador, indiferente de que este no se apreciara bien, se comparaba a la sensación que te abraza cuando uno está a punto de completar una meta, a metros en una carrera o días de un ascenso, o minutos de recibir un premio.

 _149, 150, 152_

Ah, tan cerca.

 _178, 180, 182_

Un repentino golpe de emoción lo atacó, se soltó del barandal y la pared y corrió, con apuro, con deseo, dando grandes trompicones.

 _185, 190, 195_

Paró, los últimos cinco escalones debían ser especiales, quería guardar esto en su memoria, en el rastro de su existencia, en las partículas que componían su ser y en el polvo del que provenía.

 _196,197, 198, 199 y…_

−Doscientos—un suspiro, un mensaje impulsado por el viento, una estela de sí.

Con ligero temblor, colocó su mano sobre la perilla y, no buscando arruinar el ambiente, la giró con la calma que pudo reunir.

 _Justo a tiempo_

Se había esforzado en ser puntual, y claramente había sido recompensado, porque para cuando volvió a mirar hacia afuera a través del espacio abierto, el Sol empezaba a despertar, apenas pestañeando, esperando un instante para desperezarse, el instante que Karamatsu usaría para saludarlo.

Caminó, en un intento de acortar la distancia que hubiera entre él y el astro rey. Una vez concluida su tarea, y por exclusiva oportunidad, dejó que los pensamientos lo embargaran.

 _No sintió nada_

Nada más allá de la quietud del viento, nada más allá de los sosegados rayos del Sol, que ya eran visibles, nada más allá que su apacible y callada mente. No tenía demasiado en que ocuparla, sus deberes en casa estaban hechos, había besado en la frente a cada sextillizo previo a partir, había visto a sus padres dormir, se sentía listo, preparado y extasiado.

Karamatsu ahora contaba con el conocimiento de que es algo que te llama, algo a lo que no se teme, se acepta y estima, al final, no es más que una oportunidad, una ocasión y por supuesto, un regalo, para hacer a sus amigos felices, para hacer a su familia feliz, para hacerse a el mismo feliz.

Karamatsu ya no es un cobarde, así que con valentía y una serenidad aterradora para sus espectadores (el edificio y el Sol, un antiguo amigo, quien lo acompañaba cuando tocaba ponerse su máscara), se fija en que los rayos finalmente han tocado la punta más alta, y entonces, lo hace.

 _Sonríe._

 _Se despide._

 _Y cae._

* * *

 **Me odio por escribir algo así, en especial porque originalmente me sentaría y haría algo feliz (que aún está en mis planes) pero supongo que era algo que tenía que sacar.**

 **Por otro lado, esto ya estaba escrito pero debido a ciertos eventos, que por respeto a los afectados prefiero no mencionar, pues me atrasé en subirlo.**

 **Sí, Kara se suicida y quiero aprovechar aquí la oportunidad para hablar un poco del tema, de manera breve, si tienen pensamientos suicidas o conocen a alguien que lo haga, no teman el hablar, recuerden algo llamado SafeTALK.**

 **Tell: Habla, tanto si tienes pensamientos suicidas como si no, no temas si es un extraño, si notas las señales, inténtalo.**

 **Ask: pregunta, no tengas miedo de ser directo, es hora de romper el tabú: ¿piensas en suicidarte?, es una muestra de que no juzgarás a la persona, de que puede hablar contigo y confiar en ti.**

 **Listen: escucha, de verdad, centra tu atención en quien lo necesite, pon atención a sus palabras y a sus acciones, ve más allá.**

 **KeepSafe: mantente o mantén a la persona a salvo, consiste en ser el puente para aquellos que tengan pensamientos suicidas y conectarlos con un profesional capacitado para ayudarlos, si aún no están o estás listo para recibir ayuda, entonces se o acércate a alguien en quien confíe(s) hasta que se sienta o te sientas preparado. Recuerda, la situación los involucra a todos, nos concierne en plural.**

 **Cada miembro de la sociedad es una pieza de jenga, si dicha pieza se pierde la torre se vuelve más débil, y por tanto, lo mismo ocurre con la sociedad.**


End file.
